Richonne Halloween One Shots
by Oreganofox
Summary: A collection of AU halloween themed one shots for the RichonneOWeen fanfiction challenge on Tumblr.
1. Be My Victim

**A/N: Inspired by the movie candyman. I don't own the movie!**

 **Michonne's POV**

 **Day 1**

My friend Sasha invited me out to a bar to have a quick drink. She handed me an newspaper article, saying something about man who mutilated multiple people with sickle, didn't think anything of it. We're both enthusist about urban legends but she seemed more freaked out about this then me. This story seemed corny and uninteresting, plus it happened centuries ago. I suggested we do more extensive research on this man but she chickened out. She still seemed shooken up for some reason, she wasn't telling me everything.

 **Day 2**

I spent an hour at the library trying to find out more about that man with the sickle, but found nothing. I grabbed a bagel from the local cafe and walked back to my condo. Then I was stopped by older man named Hershel. I don't know how but he knew I was trying to find out more about that man with the sickle. We sat outside on a bench where he question my motives, I lied and said it was on a hunch. He told me the man's name was Rick Grimes, who was a former factory worker. He went into detail about how this man lured his victims into a factory and killed them with his sickle, burning their bodies in one of the machines. He was later burned to death in the woods by a group of people. He went into graphic detail about seven people who camped out in the woods; only one body was able to be recovered. Hershel believed the man had the ability to control people. There have been multiple accounts from people about seeing black smoke coming from the chimney and machines running on their own. They claim they see a man walking around the factory. I can admit the story gave me goosebumps but I didn't believe he was still alive. I went home a dug up my camera, I'll do some research on my own.

 **Day 3**

The sun is setting, I'm in the factory now, not seeing anything but rusty old equipment. The building is quiet. Space is running low on my camera. I can feel heat from the furnace. Suddenly I started smelling something pungent, it made me feel sick to my stomach. I need to leave now. I came across a large painting of a man outside on a wall. The man had blue eyes, a stubble and carried some kind of curved blade; but he dressed like a normal person. The man arms looked like they were wrapped around something, like he embraced it. What could it be? I couldn't take my eyes off of it for some reason, the painting was very detailed. I took a picture, even thought it wasn't apart of my assignment. I'll look at these pictures later.

 **Day 4**

I asked Sasha to come visit me in the library. I told her about the pictures I took of the factory, she immediately freaked out; she thought I completely lost my mind. I reassured her nothing happened, there was no man. I begged her to develop these photos for me so I can take a look at them, she reluctantly agreed. I went home and took a much needed bath. I told my roommate Mike about everything I've been researching. He knew I was a risk taker but he also thought I lost my mind. I told him the same thing I told Sasha, he's not real. We didn't talk about it again, just sat on the couch and watch our favorite comedy series as usual.

 **Day 5**

I met up with Sasha outside of the library. She handed me a disk named photos. She said she never wanted to see those again. I asked what she saw but she wouldn't say anything. I couldn't understand why, it was nothing but factory equipment. She told me to stay safe and walked away, which wasn't like her at all. I got home and popped the disk into my computer. Every file I clicked on, nothing came up but a blank photo; I know I took pictures. The only readable file was the last one, the photo of the man with the curved knife. I'll re upload the pictures from the camera myself.

 **Day 6**

It was going to get dark soon so I rode my bike through the shortcut I usually take. Halfway there I hear someone calling my name. I stopped the bike and looked around. I turned around and saw a figure in the distance.

"Mike, is that you?" I kept hearing faint breathing.

"Michonne, I'm here for you" The figure said in a dark distinct tone.

I knew this was some kind of joke. I rolled my eyes and got back on my bike, and continued riding. Then some kind of violent force pushed me forward and knocked me off my bike. There was nothing in front of me before I fell. Whatever it was it took the wind out of me. I used the tree to pull myself up. My limbs were shaking, I could hardly stand on my own. The figure came closer to me.

"You didn't believe in me"

I can feel my breathing slowing down as I looked into his blue eyes. I couldn't close them no matter how hard I tried.

"I need to leave" My eyes continued to tingle. The clean air turned pungent.

"No, not yet"

I kept seeing the image of the man on the wall. Was this man Rick Grimes?

"Come with me" He ran the bloody sickle down my cheek "Be my victim"

"You're...not..."I can hardly breath. I couldn't understand what he said after that. I felt myself losing consciousness.

 **Day 7**

I'm still dizzy, My ears were still plugged but I could hear someone shouting. When I opened my eyes four police officers surrounded me with their guns pointed at me. I was on the ground in a pool of blood. What the hell is going on? I felt something lying in the palm of my hand. When I closed my hand the officer put the gun cocked the gun back, telling me to drop the weapon. One officer turned me around and handcuffed me. They put me in the police car and drove me to the precinct. I begged someone to tell me what was going on, but no one would answer me. The detective walked in and slammed a folder down on the table. He told me I was under arrest for first degree murder.

"Around nine o'clock last night police discovered you on the ground with a sickle in you possession. They discover a man's body split open from the chest down, he was later identified as Hershel Greene" The detective said.

My body felt cold. Wait, Hershel! I talked to that man a couple days ago.

"Why'd you kill him?" The officer asked.

I told him repeatedly I didn't do anything. I couldn't remember anything but riding my bike to my condo, everything went black after that. The detective offered me one phone call home. I just wanted to leave.

 **Day 8**

They kept overnight for observation, luckily Mike came through and picked me up since there was no evidence I killed Hershel. Much of the reporters followed us home until the cops came. After I took a shower I just wanted to lay down in bed. Mike came into the room to check up on me. I asked him if he thought I murdered that man. He claimed no but the look in his face told me he was scared. I just wanna forget it all.

 **Day 9**

Mike went out to grab some more food for the fridge. I used the opportunity to load those pictures from my camera to the computer. When I opened the first file a picture piped up of a body burning inside the furnace. Wait, there was nothing there when I took that picture. I kept looking through all the pictures, seeing more gruesome things. When I got to the picture of that painting on the wall I saw a figure on the right side. I zoomed in but still couldn't see anything. I closed my laptop after that. I turned on the tv to not think about what I just saw.

 **Day 10**

I went down to the basement to do laundry, luckily I was the only one down there to avoid all of those she's the murderer looks. After I loaded the basket that suddenly pungent smell came over me again. I couldn't control my cough. When steam started shooting out from the pipes I immediately ran. Before I reached the end of the hallway the man with the sickle appeared, pointing it at me. I ran back and locked myself in the basement. No weapon in site. I tried to unlock the window but it wouldn't budge. I can hear my own heartbeat.

"Michonne, be my victim" Rick said.

"Stay away from me" I shouted, hoping someone would hear me.

I can feel myself getting dizzy again. I'm dropped down to the floor, unable to move. He came closer to me. He kept running the bloody sickle across my neck moving down to my chest.

"Such smooth skin" He growled in my ear.

"What do you want?" I asked faintly.

"For you to believe" I can feel him cutting me across my collar bone. The pain hurts so bad but I can't scream. I'm losing consciousness again. Someone, help me.

 **Day 14**

I'm strapped down, can't move my arms. I think I'm in a mental hospital. A doctor and a detective came into the room. He told me that my friend mike was murdered a few days ago. My heart feel to my stomach, Rick got to him. I already told them who did it but they didn't believe me. The doctor told me they've been keeping me in a medically induced sleep state. They think I'm crazy, all of them. Everyone's against me. No matter how much medicine they shoot in my veins it can't erase the truth. The doctor told me he would be administering more of that drug into my body. There was nothing I could do. Then I saw a deep line coming from his stomach up to his chest. I can hear him screaming in pain as his blood splattered all over me. When the doctor feel to the floor I saw Rick again. He told me to meet him in the factory, but didn't give a reason. He cut me free then vanished into thin air. I have to find a way to escape

 **Day 15**

Barefoot, running through the fog, can't see anything but the trees. I can't feel the blood running out of my arm. I can smell burning flesh in the air, his presence is near. Where am I going? I come across some old building. I have to take a risk. I looked out of the keyhole too see if he was out there. I felt something cold dropping down on my scalp, blood. But there was no body. Rick put his hand over my mouth and pinned me to the wall.

"We should be home any minute now" Rick said.

I can see people approaching the factory with cans of gasoline. I smelt the gas being poured around the building. Everything around us started to burn. I tried to scream but no one could hear me. He put his lips close to my ear.

"The fire would set us free, our bones will be dust. Give yourself to me and Sasha will live. Be my queen" He ran his rough blood covered hand up my shirt, caressing my stomach.

I can't go on anymore. Rick took everything from me. I don't have the energy to fight anymore. I just want the nightmare to be over. I closed my eyes as the fire drew closer. My skin feels cold while the fire around me burns hot. He kept his arms around me as we both burned in the fire. I became the figure on the wall, the woman Rick embraced. We're the legends now.


	2. House On The Lake

**A/N Inspired by the tv show A Haunting.**

Rick packed up the last of the family's boxes into the moving van. Everyone was excited to move to a much bigger house. They made the hour long drive to the lake house to meet with the real estate agent. Once they pulled up in the drive way Carl's eyes widen at the site of the dock.

"You didn't tell me we were living near the lake" He said excitingly.

"Your dad told me to keep it a secret" Michonne said, smiling at Rick. Carl took Judith out of her cars seat and met with the family in front of the house.

"This is a three bedroom, two bath lake house. You have a beautiful deck over here, giving you a nice view of the lake. Do you have any other question for me?" The real estate agent asked.

"What about the kitchen" Carl said. Rick and Michonne lightly chuckled.

"The kitchen has an island with a marble finish. It's big enough to accommodate everyone" The man handed Rick a folder.

"There's copies of your paperwork in there" He reached his hand out giving Rick the keys "Here's the keys to your new home."

"Thank you" He shook the man's hand and smiled. The two of them have been saving up for a long time to buy this house.

Michonne followed the rest of the family to the stairs then suddenly stopped. She looked around to see if anyone else was around; something felt off but she couldn't describe what it felt like. Carl gently tapped her shoulder.

"Mom you alright? dad's been calling you"

"Yeah, here I come" She followed him into the house.

It took them a few days to move most of their stuff into the house, by now they've settled in well. Around evening time Michonne was vacuuming the floor and listening to music. Rick walked in and noticed her dancing to the music and started laughing.

"What do you call that?" Michonne jumped out of her skin hearing his voice.

"Damnet, you scared me" He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her "How are the kids?"

"Carl's watching tv. Judith is asleep in her crib" He kissed her softly on the cheek, holding her a little tighter.

"After I finish here, I'll meet you upstairs" She winked, kissing him on the lips.

Opening the closet door she placed the vacuum in the right corner. On the floor there was a brown book on the floor that never crossed her mind before. She kneeled down and held the book in her hands, looking at the carved symbol on the front. The first couple of pages contained handwritten words she couldn't understand. Turning to the next page there was a gruesome picture of a ritual; the air around her turned cold and her eyes remained still on the picture, no matter how hard she tried to close them. Suddenly she felt a jolt in the center of her chest that knocked the wind out of her. She dropped the book and quickly shut the closet door. Later that night everyone in the house went asleep.

"Michonne" A dark faint voice said.

Michonne felt cool air brushing against her skin. She opened her eyes and noticed she on the ground outside. There was a light coming from the tool shed. Approaching the doors slowly she heard a group of people saying a chant repeatedly; common sense told her not to open it. Looking through the keyhole she saw a person lying on the table, shirtless and chained down. One of the took a burning hot iron with a symbol and placed it onto his chest, like they were marking him. All five men bowed their heads and backed away from the person. Then a man with a devil's mask grabbed the axe from wall and raised his arms up, preparing to slice him. She closed her eyes and heard the man screaming. She turned around and saw a dark spirit, similar to the men inside the shed. She could feel her neck being constricted and a bright light blinding her eyes.

"Michonne wake up" Rick panicked, trying to help her breath. When Michonne opened her eyes she noticed walls were around her, she was back in bed.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, sweating profusely

"You were screaming, and then you stopped breathing" Rick handed her a cloth.

"How did you carry me in here from outside?"

"What, you were in bed the whole time. Do you wanna talk about it?" He caressed her shoulder.

"No it's alright" She kissed Rick and went to the bathroom. Michonne couldn't believe what she'd experienced, or what she saw out in that shed. Nothing would be worse than freaking him out.

Rick got up to check on the Carl and Judith. The baby was still asleep but Michonne's screaming awoken Carl.

"You look shaken, what happened?" Carl yawned.

"Your mom just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep" Rick tucked him back in and closed the door.

XXX

The next morning Rick cooked the kids some pancakes. When Michonne walked in the kitchen Carl noticed her not having a smile on her face and acting unusually quiet. She didn't give him or Judith a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, what's wrong with mom?"

"I think she's feeling a little under the weather"

She opened the drawer and took out a knife. She looked down the the sharp part and looked back at them. The same dark faint voice in her head told her to kill Rick now. She had a vision of herself stabbing him repeatedly and growling. She dropped the knife back on the door and went outside.

"It's okay, it's okay" She panicked, shaking her head. What does this thing want with her.

Around three o'clock Carl came home from school and made himself a sandwich. He heard someone saying something but couldn't understand it. Walking into the living room he saw Michonne's head back against the wall, repeating a whole bunch of stuff in another language. The veins in her neck were visible enough to see stuff flowing through them. He quickly dropped his sandwich and ran to her.

"Mom. Dad, something's wrong with mom" He shouted, shaking her lightly. Rick quickly ran inside the house, nearly tripping. Suddenly she stopped.

"Carl you're home. What's wrong" Blood started running from her nose.

"What happened Carl?" Rick asked, wiping her nose off.

"She was... saying a whole bunch of stuff. Her veins were popping out of her neck" Carl was too frighten to describe everything else.

"I was just sitting here reading my book, waiting for you to come home" Rick saw a symbol on the front of her book. For some reason she couldn't remember what happened to her in the last thirty minutes. Rick and Carl looked at each other.

Michonne went to the bathroom to wash her face with some water. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the look of exhaustion in the reflection. She rubbed more water on her face. Everything went black for her after that.

At around midnight Carl was laying down on his bed, preparing to go to sleep. He heard scratching noises on the walls that got more intense.

"Hello" The noises stopped. He got up and looked around the room, only to find nothing. A couple minutes later the computer desk started to shake violently with the scratching noises returning. Judith screamed loudly.

"Judith" Carl ran as fast as he could to her room. Opening the door he saw a dark figure standing near her crib.

"Stay away from her" He shouted. Running to the crib the dark figure vanished into the air.

"Carl" Approaching the bedroom Rick seen Carl holding the baby in his arms "What happened?"

"I saw a thing over by her crib. I tried to get it but the thing vanished"

"What" Rick held onto the baby.

"I think this house is haunted" That thought has crossed Ricks mind but couldn't come to the realization that the house they've worked so hard for was haunted.

"Dad there are scratch marks on my walls, the desk was shaking. Go look for yourself if you don't believe me"

Rick followed Carl went to his room to investigate. He didn't see any scratch marks on the wall and the desk looked untouched.

"There were dark scratch marks on the walls right here, I saw them" Rick didn't know what to think at this point. He didn't want to say his son was crazy.

XXX

Throughout the next couple of days tensions were running high in the house. Rick and Michonne were arguing more and Carl stayed over his friends house longer than usual. At this point they were sleeping in separate rooms. Rick had to consider what's been happening to the family over the last couple of weeks. He finally got in touch with his old friend Morgan, who knew everything about the paranormal. Once he arrived Rick invited him to the kitchen to get a drink.

"The call sounded urgent" Morgan said, putting a device on the table.

"Man you don't know the half of it" He took a sip of beer.

"What have you been experiencing since you moved into the house"

"Michonne started acting more distant from the family, she wouldn't smile, didn't want to be touched. I knew she was having bad dreams, I tried talking to her about them but she always brushed it off. Then Carl saw her one day with her head against the wall, saying some kind of phrase over and over again" He paused, trying to remember their recent argument. Morgan can see he was frightened by something.

"Take your time" He took a look at the meter and noticed the needle started to go up.

"Me and Michonne were arguing. I don't know what I said but I noticed her voice had become darker and more deep. I tried to touch her and she started to chock me. Then she repeated that phrase again, her eyes were fully black. We've been staying away from each other since then. I know whatever that is in there is not my wife" Morgan can see the frustration. The meter continued to go up a couple more notches, activity was present in this room.

"I'm gonna look around the house" Rick didn't want to go with him. Morgan approached the living room, with no sign of activity. Going up the stairs he came across a door that stops him in his tracks. The meter needle is in the red zone. He could feel a dark energy coming from behind the door. Before he could investigate further he heard Rick fall down. He ran down the stair into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Rick helped him stand up.

"I don't know, something knocked me down then I felt a burning sensation on my arm" Morgan looked at his forearm and noticed two long scratch marks.

"We're dealing with something darker than a ghost" Rick was overwhelmed by the fact they would lose everything they've invested into this house, but saving his family was more important.

Morgan spent the next hour trying to find more information about this house. He looked at the symbol on the book and types in the word cult. It brought up several article about an group of men in the eighteenth century who started a secret cult. They manipulated people into joining their so called cause, only for them to be the ones who were sacrificed. He met Rick in the living room and handed him some papers. Rick stood silent as he spread through the article.

"Your house is build on their burial ground. Michonne is possessed by their leader" Rick felt like he was running out of options.

"We need to move now"

"You can't outrun this. It'll follow you wherever you go"

"Well what the hell else can we do, my family is in danger by this demon or whatever this is" Rick paced back and forth.

"...An exorcism"

"No, she could die" Rick clenched his fist in sadness and frustration. Morgan walked closer to him.

"We don't have a choice. It has full control of her. You cant fight this demon or hope it goes away"

"I'm not gonna lose my wife" He shouted

"There's no other way. If you don't do something now it will kill her" All Rick wanted was to have his wife back to normal and his family safe. He surrendered to Morgan's idea.

"I know a local priest. He should be here in a few hours"

XXX

Rick cleared the living room and put a chair in the center. Morgan met the priest at the door and brought him inside.

"Where Michonne?" The priest asked.

"I have her" Rick said, carefully walking Michonne into the room "Carl I want you to stand over there by the wall, keep Judith safe"

"Okay dad" Carl tried to put on a brave face but on the inside he was scared. Rick and Morgan held on to each one of Michonne's arms.

"Don't worry Rick, she'll make it" Morgan said. Rick nodded.

Once the priest started reading from the bible the lights dim. Michonne's head tilts down and she growled. When he held the cross in front of her the demon laughed. Doors started slamming by themselves. As the noises in the house became louder Carl tried to stop Judith from crying by sitting on the floor and holding her close to him. Her shaking became more violent. Morgan reinforced his grip on her arm.

"Carl stay down" Rick shouted. Michonne looked up at the priest, her eyes were black and her voice changes to a deep dark tone.

"You can't kill me, you will all join me in hell" The demon said, growling at him. Objects started levitating and flying around in all directions.

"I cast this demon out" The priest shouted. He sprinkled holy water on her, causing Michonne to scream in pain. Carl plugged his ear and prayed his mom would return.

"Leave Michonne alone" Rick shouted at the demon.

"Rick get her arm damnet" Morgan yelled. The priest repeated the phrase two more times, sprinkling more holy water on her.

"Save my mother" Carl screamed.

After an agonizing hour all of the objects fell to the floor and the doors remained closed. The air in the room felt more lighter. Michonne's head fell forward, she didn't have the strength to keep her head up.

"Is she alright" Rick panicked.

"She just exhausted" Rick lifted up her head and moved her dreads out of the way. He saw her eyes return back to the normal brown color.

"Michonne, Talk to me" He chocked back his tears.

"What... happened?" Michonne said in her normal voice. Rick gently held her in his arms. He broke down in tears when she hugged him back.

"Mom" Carl cautiously approached Michonne. She walked over to Carl and kissed him on the cheek. The sweet energetic mother was back. When she held Judith in her arms she reached up and touched her dreads, which was normal for her. Carl was happy to see her mom laughing again

"Thank you Morgan, for everything" Rick said. Morgan smiled

"Anytime" Morgan gave Rick a reassuring hug, letting him know he's never alone.

Rick walked over to the priest to thank him. He suggested they move out of the house immediately in case it returns.

Morgan helped the family get their belongings and invited them to stay at his guest house, which was big enought for a family of four. Even thought this experience made their family closer, none of them second guessed the world of the deceased.


	3. One Special Treat

**A/N No scary stuff in this one. Rick is ten years old, Michonne is seven.**

Michonne walked with her friend Tyreese to his house. Afterwords she continued her walk home with an overflowing bag of candy. Coming from around the corner four teenagers approached her.

"Hey look at this guys more candy, I'll take that" Shane said, taking the bag from her.

"Give it back" She said. He held it up high so she couldn't reach it. She tried to hit him but a boy wearing a ghost mask pushed her back. She pulled out her fake sword.

"We already have enough candy" Daryl said. Shane ignored him.

"Looked at is guys, a little dinky sword" All but one of them laughed.

"Haha" Shane flicked her sword with his fingers. Daryl felt out of place hanging out with these guys. He came up with an excuse to leave.

"Come on guys let's go, my fathers gonna kill me if I'm not home" When the other three men walked away Daryl felt bad seeing her cry.

"I'm sorry"

"Come on you chicken"

Rick continued walking home from the last house when he heard a girl crying. He crossed the street and slowly approached the girl in the kimono.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. She looked up at the boy.

"Some teenagers took my candy, and all of the houses stopped giving out candy" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry" He wasn't exactly the best at consoling a person "My names Rick, what's yours?"

"Michonne"

"Your gonna have to help me out on that one" They both chuckled. He thought about how kimono brought out her smile but didn't say anything.

"Umm there's plenty of candy in my bag, we can share it together"

"...Okay"Michonne wiped her eyes. Rick and Michonne started walking to his house, ironically he lived two houses down from her.

"That's a pretty costume you're wearing. What are you suppose to be?"

"A samurai, you?"

"A sheriff" He tried tipping his hat but it fell off his head since it was a little too big. "Still needs work"

She gave him a subtle chuckle. When they arrived at his house his mom was on the porch waiting for him.

"Where were you, I've been worried sick"

"Michonne had her candy stolen by some guys and I offered to share mine. Can she stay for a little while?"

"Her parents must be looking for her"

"But mom she lives two houses down. Please" She laughed at his attempted puppy dog eyes. They both did look adorable in their costumes.

"Alright, just for a while then I'll take her home"

Rick and Michonne walked into the living room and sat down on the carpet together. Their dog came into the room and wiggled his tail at Michonne.

"Aww he's so cute" As she petted him the dog lied on his back, feeling real relaxed.

"That means he likes you" He smiled. His mother brought them a plate of sugar cookies and some juice boxes, taking the dog with her. After turning on the tv he poured all the candy out his bag.

"I have peanut butter cups, strawberry liquorice, caramel bars, a whole bunch of stuff" Her eyes lightened up at the site of all the candy "Pick one"

She grabbed the mint chocolate chip square from the pile and he picked the coconut bar. Each of them took a bite then swapped. Rick laughed at Michonne's face when she bit into the bar.

"This is terrible" She quickly took the mint bar back.

"Heh you don't like coconut" He scrounged through the pile again "Maybe you'll like this" He gave her a pack of raspberry pop rock candies

"I love these" She put some in Rick's hand and quickly popped them in her mouth, enjoying the crackling sound.

After eating almost half the pile of candy Rick and Michonne were laid out on the floor feeling the sugar kick in. He felt the tips of her hair ticking his hand, which felt funny to him. She noticed him staring at them.

"There called dreads. You can touch them" She looked at him and smiled.

He rubbed the top part of her head, moving down the length of her dreads. They were thick yet so soft. When he sat up the light hit his eyes, revealing their true color. She always liked the color blue.

"You have nice eyes" She giggled while looking at his cheeks turn red.

"Thank you" He looked away from her to hide his red face.

When the commercial went off both their eyes lit up seeing the Charlie Brown halloween special on the flat screen. Both of them gathered the rest of the candy and sat on the couch. Rick felt good knowing Michonne was smiling and laughing instead of crying. They caught each others eyes on a few occasion. He was too shy to tell her how pretty she looked.

"Rick" He looked at her.

"Yeah"

"Wanna be friends?"

He chuckled "We already are" They were preparing to hug each other when the dog jumped in between them. Both of them laughed and petted the dog.

Thirty minutes later Rick's mother heard a frantic knock on the door and answered it.

"Excuse me have you seen my daughter? She has dreads, a pink kimono and a..." She looked over and seen her daughter laying down on the couch with a boy and a dog.

"You must be her mother. She's a good kid" She chuckled. Michonne's mother wanted to whoop her for running off, but seeing her daughter and this boy relaxing peacefully made her want to save it for tomorrow. She put her jacket on and carried Michonne in her arms.

"Did you have a good time sweetie?"

"Mmhmm" Michonne subtly waved goodbye to Rick, which he retuned. She had a belly full of candy and a new friend. She didn't regret having her candy stolen on this Halloween night.


	4. Miracle From The Spirits

**A/N Warning major fluff ahead.**

 **Michonne's POV**

 **First Sign**

I took the car and left the house. I don't want to be around Rick right now. This might be the last straw for us. We've never been this mad at each other before. The nerve of him to say I don't love him, but whatever. Fuck him. I put on some music to stop myself from listening to my own mind. A song by Blackstreet came on, just don't remember the name if it. I haven't heard this song in a long time.

 _Lately, I've been thinking somethings goin' wrong_

 _'Cause you got an attitude_

 _And you're not in the mood like you used to_

 _Girl I can feel it when I hold you in my arms_

 _The feeling is not the same_

 _Can I be the one to blame_

That part kept repeating itself. But how, it was on the radio. I quickly shut it off after that. I need to find a place to stay.

 **Second Sign**

I picked up some snacks from the corner store, luckily they had my favorite honey mustard pretzels. I parked an an empty parking lot. I'll rest here for now. Maybe there's a motel around here somewhere. I have just enough money to get a room until I figure out my next move. Looking through my phone and noticed my old friend's number. We were never a couple, just friends with benefits. We use to talk often but ever since I've been with Rick i cut all ties with him. So why do I still have his number in my phone. Should I call him? Maybe he'll let me stay at his place tonight. When I click on his name I suddenly saw a man walking down the street singing. He did have a beautiful voice.

 _I don't wanna lose your love_

 _I don't wanna say bye bye_

 _True love is so hard to find_

Wait, i remember those lyrics, they were from the song I heard yesterday. This is getting weird, maybe I'm just freaking myself out. I don't know what came over me but I blocked his number and deleted it from my phone. I turned the key to try starting the car but it kept making this clicking noise. Why won't it start? I tried one more time and it managed to start up. I drove up the road, following the directions to the motel. Why is the car slowing down? I pulled over to the side and it completely shut down. I tried multiple times to restart the car but it kept clicking. The battery must be shot. Just my luck. Looks like I'm staying here tonight.

 **Third Sign**

I looked at the phone, it's seven o'clock. The weather's been gloomy all day. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the steering wheel.

"You still don't understand do you" Someone said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Wait, that voice sounds familiar. I got out of the car and looked around, didn't see anyone. When I walked a little further down the road I saw a woman, wearing a white dress. She nearly blended with the fog around her. She looked just like me, had my skin color, and my eyes. Wait a second...

"Mom" It can't be her, my mother died when I was young. I can feel the tears coming down my eyes.

"Yes it's me" The woman smiled and came closer to me. I reached my arm out to touch her but it went right through her.

"Why haven't you gone home to him yet?" She asked me.

"There's no point, me and him are done" I signed

"So your letting him go just like that, everything you guys built with each other? I've been trying to let you know how he felt but you've been ignoring me" I thought about the radio and the male singer. That was her trying to communicate with me. This is unreal.

"I miss him okay, I feel alone whenever I'm not around him, even now. He makes me smile, laugh. Whenever we hug each other I don't want him to let go of me. He...made me feel again, after being numb for so long" I wiped my eyes.

"That's called love sweetheart. Rick loves you. You need to let people know how you feel, instead of shutting them out. There will be good and bad days. Things will get tough, but you have to push through it, not run away from it. If you want Rick to be yours, you gotta show him you want it, fight for him. I didn't give your father a chance. I gave up too soon, I've regretted it ever since. Don't wait until you get to heaven to make things right. Do it now while you still can Michonne"

I understand what my mother was trying to say. Rick is the one. In truth we're both acting immature. I can't let another woman take him away from me. I rushed back to my car turned the key, pressing down hard on the accelerator. Please start. Rain started coming down hard. I turned it two more times, it finally started. I quickly turned around and drove off.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman" Michonne's mother faded into the air.

I can barley see anything, even with the windshield wipers at full speed. My car started slowing down, completely shutting down again.

"Come on baby start" I grew frustrated by the minute. No matter how many times I turned that key the car wouldn't start. The battery was completely dead this time.

"You piece of shit" I shouted. I couldn't stop myself from hitting the steering wheel. There's no time for a tow. I don't care about how wet I get, I'm gonna make it home. I got out of the car, running as fast as I could through the rain.

Rick, we can make this work.

 **Rick's POV**

 **First Sign**

Michonne left the house a few hours ago. I'm at my wits end with this relationship. I can't fight for something she doesn't want. I sat outside on the steps to clear my head. I noticed my neighbor Morgan teaching his son how to box. He told his son how he needed to protect himself from people who want to hurt him. It reminded me of when my father, who was a boxer. He always gave me those speeches on how fighters never quit even when your down on the ground or how to protect the ones you love. This was starting to bother me. I went back in the house and sat on the couch.

 **Second Sign**

I went to the liquor store to buy a bottle of whiskey. On my walk home I noticed a couple outside, having lunch. When he pulled her close she couldn't stop smiling. Even when they kissed I seen pure passion. It reminded me of my first date with Michonne, when I took her dancing. She had a smile that could light up the room. I couldn't get enough of her laugh. When our hands were around each other I felt pure hear between the two of us. I still ask myself why she keeps crossing my mind. When I saw the man get down on one knee I had enough. When I got home i put the bottle in the fridge and went to bed.

 **Third Sign**

It's raining outside. She hasn't come home yet. It must be over for us. Doesn't matter, she didn't want to be with me anyway. Why do I still care. I grabbed the bottle of whiskey and sat on the couch. Why can't I take a drink. It's not gonna hurt anyone. It can make the pain go away. I leaned back on the couch and took a sip.

"Rick what the hell are you doing" A loud voice said.

I quickly grabbed my revolver and pointed it in the direction of the voice. Over by the window I saw someone standing there staring at me. Wait, why dose he look so familiar? He looks like me except he had a stubble.

"Dad" This wasn't happening. My father's been dead for two years.

"Ghost aren't real" I said, putting the gun down.

"Well believe it son this one is" He pulled the rocking chair from the wall and placed it across from me.

"Everything's falling apart and I don't know why"

"Because your letting it. Truth is you don't know what the hell your doing"

"I did everything I could. There's nothing else left to do" My dad shook his head.

"That bottle isn't you son. I raised you to be a man not a punk. So, what happens when you two argue again? Your just gonna sit around and drink till your wasted. No you talk it out like adults"

"Dad enough, it's over" I signed, taking another sip. Things got quiet between us for a few minutes.

"You look just like your grandpa, a drunk old fool who solved everything by a bottle, walking out at the first sign of trouble" He paused "Michonne is a sweet girl. I'm glad i got the chance to meet her before i passed away. I see the way she looks at you, I never seen a woman smile so much like her. You guys can't keep your hands off each other. Remember when I came over for dinner, when you left to get more wine. She sat me down and told me she loves you very much. She said all kinds of things about how she never wanted to go back to the person she was before she met you. I told her I already approved of her dating you"

I was shocked to hear this. She never told me about the talk she had with my dad. I hate to admit but I have been a punk. I shouldn't of let her leave.

"I love Michonne. She means the world to me. I'd do anything to protect her"

He stood up "Say it again" My dad raised his voice. I looked him in the eyes.

"I love Michonne"

"Say it again"

"I love Michonne" I shouted.

"Then get off your ass and go find her" He shouted.

I dropped the bottle and ran out to the garage. Wait she took the car. I pulled the bike out and looked at the wheels, both tires were flat. I can't change them now. I know which motel she went too, there's one thirty minutes where we live. I ran down the street in the rain. I'm not gonna stop until I find her.

"That's my boy" Rick's father faded into the air.

Michonne, I'm coming for you.

XXX

Rick and Michonne were both running through the rain, unaware their paths would cross. Michonne shouldn't figure out where she was. Her heart was pounding fast, she could feel herself getting tired. At the end of the road she stopped and looked around.

"Michonne" Someone yelled. She turned around and squinted her eyes. A knot formed in her throat when she saw Rick running towards her.

"Rick" She shouted. Gathering the last of her energy she ran towards him and embraced him. Both of them were crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said. We can make this work...I love you" She hugged him tighter. He was happy to hear her it. He hugged her tighter.

"I love you too, your the most important woman in my life. I don't want any other woman but you" He pulled her chin up and kissed her. She Wrapped her arms around is neck to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands from her back down to her hips, picking her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled his head back, sticking her tongue deeper into his mouth.

Once they got home Rick took her up to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He didn't care how wet they were, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with the love of his life. He walked over to the window and closed the curtains.

 _Turn the lights down low_

 _Let's take it nice n slow_

 _My mission is to keep you mine_

 _Don't want this to be the last time_

 **Lyrics used: Blackstreet - Before I Let You Go**


	5. The Woman In Red

**A/N Inspired by the movie Bordello Of Blood.**

The Clair De Lune is a night only brothel with half naked girls and enough alcohol and drugs to make you lose your mind. The club was ran by a woman named Michonne aka the queen; who was highly requested by customers. Many people never knew where these women came from, they just one day appeared out of no where and opened a club. When the club closes the women just disappear along with the guest who entered.

A man named Rick Grimes and a few of his buddies were at a bar playing a friendly game of pool. His friend Shane started growing frustrated at the lack of excitement at the bar; which was unusual for a Friday night.

"Man this is fucked" Shane said hitting the black eight ball.

"What's up with you?" Rick replied.

"We do this every night, where's the late night excitement, these people are dead over here"

"You want excitement... I know a place where all the action is" The creepy paled man said, eating unknown meat.

"Uhh, shouldn't you cook that or somethin" Rick said sarcastically.

"Girls running around topless, bottomless alcohol and sex. If you want the real experience ask for the woman in red. Oh yeah, she'll take you both on a ride" The creepy man took a bite of his blood soaked meal.

"Where is this place?" Shane asked.

"The Clair De Lune"

Rick and Shane both agreed to go to the club but the others got cold feet and ditched. Once they arrived at the club Rick got out of the car first and looked through the windows.

"What do you see?" Shane asked.

"It's pitch black" Rick jumped out of his skin when a man tapped him on the shoulder.

"Looking for something?" The middle aged man with a few front missing teeth asked. Shane immediately got out of the car and backed his friend.

"Listen here we just want into this club alright" Shane said assertively. The man examined the two men.

"I think the ladies would enjoy you two. Follow me" Both men followed him inside to the the entrance which was nothing but a pitch black curtain. All they could hear was music and laughter.

"Enjoy yourself gentlemen. Welcome to Clair De Lune" The man pulled back the curtain, reveling a door. Walking through it they noticed half naked girls dancing with other guys on the dance floor, some women were clothed, others half naked. The club looked like a royal palace with gold stripper poles and elongated stairs covered with red carpets. Rick and Shane's mouths flew open when a topless woman approached.

"I like it fast and kinky, you game?" The woman ran her finger down Shane's chest, pulling him in her direction.

"Best of luck to ya Rick, don't be such a tight ass" He shouted in excitement as the woman escorted him up the stairs.

Rick was completely overwhelmed by the amount of women surrounding him, wearing close to nothing. He sat down on one of the couches and grabbed a drink.

"Can I help you with anything in particular sir?" A young man in a suit approached Rick, pouring him another drink.

"I'm looking for the woman in red" He took a sip of his vodka.

"Ahh, you want the queen. The legs of silk and the body of a goddess. Wait here, someone will come and escort you to her" Rick didn't know what kind of fun he'd be getting into tonight but from what the creepy man told him this was gonna be a night to remember.

XXX

Michonne drained some blood from the man's body into a champagne glass and sampled it.

"Yuck he taste bitter, I hate bitter blood. Here you go my sweet, drink it all up" Michonne handed the dark colored drink to her co worker Sasha, who savored the taste of the man's blood. A middle aged gentlemen named Jason walked in and cleared his throat to take her attention off the man on the ground.

"Uh, Michonne" She lifted her head up, growling and flashing her blood soaked fangs at him.

"There a man who requested your services"

Walking to the stairs he pointed to the man who wanted her. Looking at him her clit started to throb at the scent of his blood.

"Mmhmm, I definelty have to keep him alive for a while" She growled again as her nubs began to harden "Sasha sucked his friend dry. That's too bad, he wasn't up to par for me"

"Are you crazy, he'll start asking questions" She chuckled at her master's concerns.

"Don't worry, he won't be going anywhere. Have someone bring him up"

A naked woman with caramel colored skin came down the stairs to escort Rick.

"The queen will see you now Rick" Rick felt his cheeks burning red at the site of her private area. As they walked up the stairs he couldn't take his eyes off her ass.

When they got to the master bedroom Rick sat down on the big bed and waited for the woman in red to arrive. Many questions were racing through his mind, who is this woman, what does she look like.

"You must be Rick. The names Michonne"

Rick's mouth dropped when a woman with long dreads, wearing a long red lace dress with a long slit on the side walked in. She went to the drawer and pulled out a tray full of drugs.

"So, what's your favorite, weed, pills, needles"

"No thanks I'm fine" He stared at her waist.

"Hmm a sober one aren't you" She put the tray down and stood in front of him "Like what you see?"

She moved her hands from her chest down to her belly button. He was mesmerized by her smooth skin. He tried to touch her hips but she quickly pushed him back with the front part of her heel.

"Nu uh baby, I run this show" She backed away from him and got on her knees.

Now, tell me what you like. Is it boobs" She gently traced her firm boobs, exposing her hard nubs. Rick was completely silent and feeling hot. She turned around.

"No. Well what about this" She played with her thong strap "Maybe your more of an ass man" Michonne spread her knees further apart and arched her back. The movement she did with her lower back and thighs caused her booty to bounce.

"Umm" Rick felt his member getting ready to explode. He'd never seen a woman's ass move this way before. He wasn't exactly inexperienced, but this woman is very dominate.

"Come on baby talk to me" When she moved her ass cheeks faster his member started growing thick. She stopped and crawled to him.

"What's wrong, do I scare you?" She pulled the front part of her dress down to her waist and ran her hands up his legs, coming in contact with his erection.

"No, you're the most beautiful woman I ever seen" He can see her nubs becoming harder.

"Good" She ripped his shirt open, running her finger down his slightly hairy chest. He started getting nervous when she pulled out his hard member.

"Michonne..."

"Relax baby, you're so tense" She stroked his member lightly.

He looked into her brown eyes and watched her lick his member with her long tongue. He tried hard to hold himself back, he couldn't cum yet. He clenched his fist, feeling the inside of her mouth. When his member hit the back of her throat he accidentally came a little. She could feel it sliding down her throat. When she sucked more intense he groaned loudly.

"I can't..." He clenched his fist, releasing his load into her mouth.

"Wow, it tastes better than I thought" She licked her fingers clean. He moved back to the center of the bed and laid flat.

"Sit on my face...please"

She can hear the desperation in his voice. No man has ever had the privilege of being in between Michonne's legs, it wasn't allowed. But she didn't care. She wanted to see if Rick was really worth keeping around. She climbed on top of him, putting her private area directly near his lips. Suddenly she felt his round tracing the length of her slit.

"Oh fuck" She moved her hips, grinding against his tongue. He smacked her ass with one of his hands.

"You like it when I shake it on your face, huh" She arched her back and bounced her ass. Once his tongue went deeper she felt her nub starting to twitch.

"Rick it's coming... I'm gonna..." She groaned loudly and grew her head back, feeling herself reach an orgasm. Her fangs extended out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

XXX

As they laid down in bed together Michonne looked at the clock, the sun was going to rise in another hour. She had to make her move quickly.

"You feeling alright" Rick asked.

"Mmhmm" She ran her fingernail on the side of his neck. She couldn't wait any longer "Eat your heart out baby"

"What"

In a split second Michonne's eyes turned black and she growled, leaning her head back as her fangs extended. Rick tried frantically to escape but she pinned his shoulders down with her hands. Without warning Michonne bit down on the side of Rick's neck, savoring the taste of his blood.

Once he fell unconscious she left him in the room to go find her master. Jason had full control over her by possessing a mysterious key. She wanted freedom, and the only way to do that was to convince him to destroy the key. She knocked on his door and entered the room.

"Hey sweetie, how's the client?" He asked. She hissed at the site of him holding the key.

"Listen baby" She sat on his desk "I've been thinking about expanding this little empire of ours. We can make it big if you do one thing"

"What's that?"

"Set me free" She smiled. He laughed loudly.

"No way honey, you're too valuable" Before he could walk to the safe she appears behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Jason" Her fangs started to grow and her eyes turned black as she grew hungry for more blood "Give me the key, now" She growled.

Jason pushed her on the ground and got on top of her. As they rolled around on the ground Michonne managed to knock the key out of his hand, breaking his fist. Both of them stopped when they noticed a pale Rick pick up the key.

"Rick give me the key" Jason said.

"No don't do it" Michonne hissed "Come on baby we can take over this town together" She smiled, showing her fangs to him.

"No Rick, give me the key and I'll send this slut back to hell where she belongs" They both watched Rick toying around with the key.

"Rick what are you doing?" She asked

"Something that needs to be done" Jason screamed in fear when Rick threw the key on the ground, causing it to shatter. Michonne was finally free.

"Thank you my sweet" She squeezed Jason's shoulders "Now as for you" She growled loudly as she began bitting his neck, sucking him completely dry. Rick groaned in pleasure, watching her lick her fingers clean. She walked up to her new mate.

"Come on baby, your coming home with me" Rick nodded. She laughed as they both disappeared into the air.


	6. Erotic Massage

**A/N This is a remixed version of the beginning scene from The Walking Dead episode Thank You.**

Each member of the group managed to get away from the herd of walkers. They regrouped in the woods to figure out a plan.

"I'll go back and get the RV, I can lead them back on the road before they get to us" He pulled Michonne and Glenn aside to talk.

"They aren't all gonna make it back. Try to save them but if they can't keep up you keep going. You make sure you make it back" Glenn didn't know what to say. Michonne looked at Rick in a concerned way.

"I'm going with you"

"Michonne-" She cut him off.

"No it's suicide, you can't do this alone. You have a family back home, I'm trying to make sure you get back to them alive" She said assertively. Rick knew she was strong and was appreciative of her wanting to help but didn't want her risking her life. But there was no time to argue.

"You guys go, I'll make sure these guys get back" Glenn said. Both of them nodded then took off.

Rick and Michonne were running up the streets in the blazing heat. They were tired and sweating rapidly. Michonne pulled her sword out and took out the two walkers in front of them. Rick stabbed the half eaten man in the head and took the few items he had and put them in his bag. Both of them wanted to rest but had to keep moving. What seemed like hours they finally got back to the first check point where they left the vehicles. Once they entered the RV Michonne fell on the sofa, trying to catch her breath. Grabbing the water bottle he pulled her headband back and poured a little water on her forehead and chest to cool her off.

"Here open" He said. She opened her mouth a little and he poured a little water in.

After he took a sip he rushed to the front of the RV, luckily it started up right away. He drove straight up the road, seeing no walkers in site. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw her still lying in the same position.

"You okay Michonne?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm alright..." She sat up. She stood up and slowly inched her way to the front "You're cut"

Rick looked at his hand "It's not deep, I'll be fine" He paused "There's something I need to tell you"

Michonne looked at him "What"

"I want you to-" Suddenly the RV started slowing down, coming to a complete stop. He turned the key multiple times but it wouldn't start. Both of them were panting, trying to figure out their next plan. Before Rick could contact anyone with the radio Michonne was grabbed from behind by man and pinned her on the ground.

"Michonne" He shouted.

Another man charged at him with a gun but Rick tackled him to the ground. Michonne hit the man on the side of head with her elbow and tried to grab her sword. He tightened his grip around her neck. Rick got the gun from the man and shot him in the head. He quickly turned around and shot the other man on the top of his head. A banging noise started coming from behind he bedroom door. Rick signaled her to get ready. Opening the door two walkers came out and tried to attack them. Rick pushed a walkers head against the wall while Michonne sliced it's head off.

"Look" She said. He peaked out of the window and saw a hear of walkers walking out from the woods.

"They're coming" Rick looked at her then back out the window. The walkers started surrounding the RV, banging on all sides.

"I can take them out" She grabbed her sword.

"No there's too many" He looked at the front of the vehicle then down at the walkers.

"Okay, We got two dead bodies. You're gonna open the door and i'll push the body their way, that should keep that side occupied. I need to go out there to see why this RV won't start. If i can get the other body to the left side, that should give me time to check under the hood. But first we need to camouflage ourself in case we need to travel back up the road"

Michonne nodded "I'll take this one then" When she keeled down he walked up to her.

"No, every part of us has to be covered" He locked eyes with her "Help me"

She knew what he ment by every part but couldn't say anything. Neither of them had touched each others bodies before, they wished their first time would of been under safer conditions. She stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his slightly hairy chest. Even with the walkers being rowdy they could still hear their synchronized breathing. She dipped her hand in the walkers chest and gently spread the blood over his chest. His pecks weren't muscular but were definitely worth touching. He can tell she's nervous. After finishing his arms she put his arms around him and rubbed blood on his lower back, not feeling the little kiss he planted on her forehead.

Michonne kneeled down and unbuckled his pants, coming into contact with his private member. She was shocked at how big it was, and it wasn't even hard. Pacing herself she worked her hands up his legs to his thighs. She re dipped her hands and gently rubbed his member. When he started getting hard she let go and helped him get dressed. Rick dragged the other walker close to them and cut it's chest open.

"Lay down on the floor" Even though she felt awkward after touching his member she laid down anyway.

He kneeled in between her legs and carefully lifted up her shirt. She watched his bloody hands move up her bra, he can feel her hard nubs on his fingertips. She breathed more heavily when his hands traveled down to her waist, caressing her smooth stomach. She could never get use to the smell of walker blood.

"Rick" She said softly.

"Yeah" He pulled off her pants without unbuttoning them. He pulled out some walker innards and rubbed them up her legs.

"What were you gonna tell me?" He propped her foot on his shoulder and rubbed further down to her thigh. They blocked out the sound of the walkers.

"Just wanted you to know how much I care about you" She knew that wasn't what he wanted to say. But considering their situation it can wait.

"Ahh" She moaned, feeling his fingers close to her entrance.

"Sorry, just have to make sure" He gently covered her slit with more blood. Both of them were thinking about how erotic this moment was, minus the distractions.

After Michonne got dressed they got ready for the next part of the plan. Rick covered his face with more blood and prepared throw one of the dead men out of the vehicle.

"Get ready" She nodded.

Opening the door he quickly pushed the man into the walker herd. They both out their shoulders against the door to close it tightly. Rick looked out the front window and saw the walkers moving to the right side of the vehicle.

"They're moving. I got just enough time. Cover me" He said. He ran out the front door and popped the hood. The walkers were walking right past him.

"I see more of them coming" She stabbed the few walkers that were by the door. Rick stabbed one of the walkers with his machete. Michonne dragged the other man to the front.

"Rick, come on" She shouted. He helped her dragged the other man out of the vehicle and locked the door.

Rick rushed to the seat and turned the key, it wouldn't start. The walkers started getting loud. Michonne held his hand to calm him down.

"We're gonna make it" He nodded. After turning the key a couple more times and hitting the accelerator the RV finally started. They slowly pulled off, leading the herd back on the road.


End file.
